


Не нужны проблемы

by Varda_Elentari



Series: #headshot (Miller/\Sarif) [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Встретились два босса Адама Дженсена — бывший и будущий





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided".  
> Содержатся спойлеры к личной жизни Джеймса Миллера.
> 
> Пейринг: Джеймс Миллер/\Дэвид Шариф, упоминается Дэвид Шариф/\Адам Дженсен

Шариф вышел из душа, вытирая прилипшие мокрые волосы. Задумался, остановившись у фотографий на стене.  
Сказал совсем не то, что ожидал Миллер.  
– Тебе бы пошло быть аугом.  
– А ты убеди, – Джим бесшумно подошел, осторожно, не касаясь руками, поцеловал в выступающую косточку на уровне плеч – седьмой шейный позвонок.  
Шариф едва заметно, но ощутимо для Миллера, прислонился к его губам. Джеймс поцеловал его еще раз, а потом еще. Нежно-нежно, едва касаясь, больше проводя дыханием по обнаженной влажной после душа спине.  
– Щекотно, – Дэвид передернул плечами, не отстраняясь.  
Миллер взял его за загривок, крепко сжал ладонью затылок, запрокидывая.  
– У тебя странные мысли, когда ты смотришь на мою семью, – сказал серьезно. – У агента Дженсена могут оказаться небеспочвенными некоторые высказывания о тебе.  
Холодный металл пальцев лег Джиму на бедра.  
– У тебя странная манера – вспоминать своего подчиненного, будучи сейчас голым.  
– Профдеформация, – Джим потянул за волосы сильнее, сдавливая затылок.  
На шее Шарифа проступил кадык под кожей:  
– Знакомо.  
Сухая холодная усмешка изогнула губы.  
Миллер поцеловал их в уголок. Хлопнул Шарифа по животу:  
– Я не нападаю.  
Через несколько секунд железная крепкая хватка на бедрах исчезла. Шариф вытянул руки свободно вдоль тела. Оперся на Миллера почти всем весом.  
Джим аккуратно и бережно массировал затылок. Пальцы зарывались в черные, едва тронутые сединой, жесткие волосы. Шариф наклонил голову сначала вправо, потом влево, потом вперед, заставляя соскользнуть чуть ниже. Буквально подставлялся под ласку, как большой кот.  
Джим поцеловал его в шею, потом в плечо, потом все ближе к смыку с аугментацией.  
Замер нерешительно – и Шариф это почувствовал.  
Он очень хорошо чувствовал слабину. И бил метко.  
– Никогда не было аугов?  
Миллер покачал головой. Не в его постели. Крепкий брак, полный его развал, должность человека, который науськивает бойцов на аугментированных и отдает приказ стрелять боевыми.  
В «Беллтауэр» все же было проще. До Инцидента все было проще.  
Шариф отстранился, повернулся лицом к лицу:  
– Джим. – Сказал серьезно. – Если тебе тяжело, то продолжать не будем. 

 

***

Звонок в Детройт – я будущий начальник Адама Дженсена, расскажите о нем.  
«Я уже дал все рекомендации».  
«Расскажите мне лично».

Деловой обед через пару дней – здесь же, в Праге. «Я его бывший начальник, Адам своенравный и хороший мальчик».  
«Полностью оснащен вашими имплантами».  
И внезапный ответ:  
«Лучше его нет».  
Это личное или профессиональное? – спросил в лоб Миллер.  
И то, и другое, мистер Миллер. Служба у меня не была спокойной.  
– Я хочу знать подробности, – сказал Джеймс.  
– Это личное или профессиональное?  
– Я беру на работу парня с очень опасной экипировкой. Впервые вижу такого военного ауга.  
Дэвид посмотрел в ответ холодно и жестко:  
– Значит, вы не встречались с «Тиранами».  
Миллер кивнул:  
– Слышал.  
Теракт, нападение на «Шариф Индастриз», много жертв.  
Иногда в этой группировке всплывали люди, знакомые знакомых. Так, кто-то из своих парней, кто остался в «Беллтауэр», говорил, что видел бывшего дружка из соседнего отряда, Бена Саксона.  
Но с тем же комплектом аугментаций, а не бронированного танка.  
– По-вашему, Адам бронированная машина убийства?  
– Он производит такое впечатление.  
Дэвид Шариф смотрел с иронией:  
– А вы не доверяете своим штатным психологам, мистер Миллер. Решили теперь прощупать его бывшего босса?  
– Я его будущий начальник, – с нажимом повторил Джим. – Я хочу знать…  
– Где он может сойти с катушек? – Шариф всегда знал, куда бить, чтобы наверняка. – Не даст.  
– Поделитесь своей уверенностью, – ровно попросил Джим.  
Шариф усмехнулся.  
Так скалятся волки. 

Второй раз встретились опять специально: подписать бумаги. Адам Дженсен числился без вести пропавшим, а потом и мертвым, но, подав документы в Интерпол, оказался заложником системы. Он все еще был приписан к «Шариф Индастриз», был ее сотрудником.  
Человеком Шарифа.  
Хитрая закорючка в контракте без пяти минут агента «ОГ29» была абсолютно юридически чистой. И даже при коллапсе корпорации, отданной под власть «Тай-Юн Медикал», держала парня почти вещью Дэвида.  
Пусть формально, совершенно теоретически.  
Шариф по-прежнему был его работодателем. 

Бумаги он подписал без вопросов.  
– Этого достаточно? – ручка быстро выводила там, где стояли галочки. – Печать моей компании теперь недействительна.  
– Достаточно, – Миллер забрал листы, укладывая в файл. После Инцидента, когда рухнуло все, что можно, безопасность не электронного документооборота, а обычных архивных папок стала цениться особенно. Вернулись к традициям начала века.  
Шариф протянул ладонь, коснулся запястья золотыми пальцами:  
– Что еще?  
Он улыбался.  
Джеймс не стал отпираться. Он использовал подпись лишь как повод. Хотел поговорить о личном. Подумал – кто еще может знать лучше?  
И рассказал про свою дочь.  
Ей три года, нужна операция, настаивают поставить имплант, но…  
Ей три года.  
Ей очень больно.  
Никто не отменит «эн-поз», никто не исследовал его влияние на детей, слишком мало времени прошло, случаи бывали разные, и вообще аугментировать по медицинским показаниям старались хотя бы подростков. Тем, кто помладше, ставили бионические, чтобы обойтись без еженедельных инъекций и – миновал гормональный взрыв полной перестройки организма. Дожидались его – и тогда уже переходили на нейроаугментации.  
Ей три года. У нее нет выхода.  
У Миллера – тоже.

Почему ко мне, а не к врачам? – спросил Шариф.  
Джим не ответил. Это была не надежда – отчаяние. 

Шариф говорил долго. В отличие от врачей – сразу переводя на человеческий. Без жалости и без иллюзий. И при том – показывая на личном примере: как проходило привыкание, больно ли от инъекций нейропозина, какое от него ощущение и эффект, как оно воспринимается. И каково, если пропустишь ампулу, вторую, третью.  
Как воспринимается имплант внутри – давит ли, кажется ли куском инородного вещества. Долго ли обращаешь внимание на измененное тело после операции. Каково привыкать и адаптироваться – не физически, но мозгом. 

– Ей будет легче, – сказал. – Она еще маленькая.  
– Слишком.  
– Я понимаю, – и впервые по имени. – Я узнаю по своим каналам, Джим.  
– Спасибо, Дэвид.  
Без официального «мистер Шариф».

Он позвонил через две недели.  
– Скину тебе информацию на комп. Вышли ящик.  
– Лучше лично.  
Пауза – долгая, непривычная; по телефону Шариф не мог считывать мгновенно чужую реакцию и невербальную мимику.  
– Я в Америке.  
– Ну и что.

В ресторане Джим почти не обращал внимания на меню. Шариф не тянул резину – положил планшет, передвинул стул поближе.  
– Медицинская страховка полная? – только и спросил вначале.  
Миллер кивнул: его и Нила зарплата позволяла обеспечить детям лучшее. И в здравии, и в болезни.  
Дальше он только слушал, смотрел и читал, задавая вопросы.  
Если брать имплант, то только этой компании, – говорил Шариф. – Остальные – больше рекламы и накрутки, цена не оправдывает качества.  
Джим кивал.  
Если брать врачей – извини, но не знаю ваших, европейских, но у нас отличный хирург Вера Маркович. Обратись по моей личной рекомендации, я договорился, она знает.  
– Она будет оперировать?  
– Нет, только проконсультирует. – И, видя сдвинувшиеся брови Миллера, Шариф легко обронил:  
– Она оперировала Адама.  
– Хороший результат, – признал Джеймс.  
– Лучший, – последовал ответ. – С ней будет заебись.  
Миллер поднял глаза.  
– С тебя виза, привезти девочку, показать, – продолжал Шариф. – Получишь результат, и дальше уже думайте. Жена как?  
– Муж, – спокойно ответил Миллер, без внутреннего надрыва. – Бывший.  
– А?  
Растерянным Шариф выглядел забавно.  
– Оформляем документы о разводе, – так же ровно продолжил Миллер. – Дети пока у него, воевать, если не повезет, придется через суд.  
– О.  
Шариф замешкался, разглядывая Миллера. Сказал наконец:  
– Пожалуй, закажу я бутылку виски.  
– Считаешь, я буду об этом разговаривать?  
– Ты уже. А напьешься в одиночку в Праге. Для этого ума не надо.  
Шариф был снисходителен и серьезен одновременно.  
Миллер не стал возражать.  
– Он против аугментаций или тебя?  
– Я против. – Тяжело обронил Джим. – Нил наоборот, хочет.  
– О. – Шариф криво улыбнулся. – Без обид, Джим, но ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь.  
Миллер не стал уточнять, кого.  
Его это не волновало. 

Шариф позвонил сам – осведомиться, как прошла консультация.  
– Ты знаешь? – Миллер прижал телефон плотнее к уху.  
– Мне доложили, – проворковал Шариф. – Я тоже заинтересованная сторона, знаешь ли.  
После попойки и излияний Джима – вспоминать об этом было неловко и неудобно, – вполне.  
– У тебя европейский номер, – вместо этого сказал Миллер. – Где тебя носит?  
– Не увиливай.  
Джим усмехнулся – знакомая манера, он тоже ее использовал на подчиненных.  
– Не хочешь встретиться?  
Молчание – такое же знакомое, тяжелое, когда не работает на расстоянии пронзатор.  
– Я не хочу проблем, Джим. Мне хватило их после Панхеи.  
Панхеи – не «Инцидента», – отметил Миллер. Два человека выжили после сигнала на самой станции – и могли рассказать, что на ней творилось и что именно произошло.  
Молчал Адам Дженсен. И молчал Шариф.  
– Я управляю европейским подразделением Интерпола, – Джим откинулся в кресле, рассматривая через стеклянную дверь офиса коридор второго этажа, где находился его кабинет. – Мне тоже не нужны проблемы – Дэвид.  
На той стороне связи хмыкнули.  
– Сегодня вечером.  
– Хлавни тридцать три, – продиктовал Миллер.  
– Какое название? – потребовал Шариф, не записывая, явно пробивая по карте. – Не вижу ресторана.  
– Это моя квартира.  
Молчание затопило ухо – нечитаемое, с телефоном у Миллера тоже выходило хуже, чем через снайперский прицел.  
– Интересное у тебя понимание о проблемах, – обронил Шариф с той же усмешкой.  
Как волк волку.  
В одной стае. 

 

***

Дэвид прижался губами к щеке, чуть прикусил зубами.  
Джим стянул полотенце с его плеч. Провел по ним ладонью – до самого стыка – и дальше.  
– У меня никого не было во время брака, – сказал честно.  
Дэвид обнял за бедра, чуть потерся.  
– Ты знаешь, что тебя заводит?  
Миллер не поперхнулся от вопроса – но выражение лица стало соответствующим.  
– Это просто секс, Джим, – промурлыкал Шариф. – Такое бывает и если ты женат.  
Черные пальцы провели по скуле:  
– Я не телепат, чтобы догадываться, как ты устроен. Что тебе нравится?  
Провел другой рукой от бедер ниже, к паху.  
– Я не буду Нилом, – сказал серьезно. – Я никем не буду.  
Миллер взял его за плечи:  
– Это не плата сексом за добро, – сказал жестко.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты мне нравишься.  
– Ты мне тоже, директор.  
Лукавая усмешка не тронула холодных серых глаз.  
Миллер продолжал удерживать за плечи.  
– Дело во мне или в Дженсене?  
– Ты идиот? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дэвид.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – повторил Миллер. – И не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это из-за развода или в благодарность.  
Шариф вздохнул, уселся там же, где и стоял, прямо на ковер, скрестив ноги.  
– Ты не Адам, – произнес тоскливо, – но, блядь, как его иногда напоминаешь. Вот зачем все усложнять? У нас нет ни проблем, ни отношений, Джим, зачем ты их выстраиваешь?  
Миллер сел напротив.  
– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – сказал в который раз, втолковывая. – Это нормально. Просто мы встретились в определенных обстоятельствах. Я не собираюсь строить семью, но хочу, чтобы ты понял – ты не разовый.  
– Это бы звучало лучше после оргазма, – усмехнулся Шариф.  
– И кто тогда выглядел бы попользованным? – Миллер коснулся лица, провел по скуле. – И кто кому что доказывал тогда?  
Дэвид прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь под ладонь, под ее ласку. Разомкнул губы, ловя пальцы. И, когда Джим требовательно вложил их глубже – чуть улыбнулся.  
– Руки не трогай, – сказал, лизнув запястье. – У них чувствительность пониженная. Бери тело.  
– Совсем ничего? – удивился Миллер. Дэвид потерся щекой о сгиб большого пальца, бегло очертил золото-черным касанием твердый живот Джеймса.  
– Тактильность восемьдесят процентов, если только ты не решишь шпарить меня током. Тогда будет больно.  
И самолюбиво добавил:  
– У меня было отличное производство. У остальных гораздо ниже.  
Миллер притянул его к себе.  
– Я проверю все, что ты покажешь.


End file.
